metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Wikitroid:Requests for Comment/Official data
This RfC was closed at 16:36, May 4, 2013 (UTC) by --'RAN1' {ADMIN} (talk • • logbook) . Consensus was support the creation of official data show/hide buttons. Please do not modify it ---- Official data I've heard this idea suggested somewhere before, can't remember where but it involves the official data sections of articles. At the moment they are fairly organised, with text being itallicised and in quotation marks, underneath an official data header, with subheaders for the source (e.g. Metroid Prime manual). With the implementation of logbook entry and inventory templates, I feel that official data could also be streamlined. I think the format is ok as is, but sometimes the official data sections can get quite long, along with scans on room articles. I believe this can distract from the other content of the article and can be unattractive to readers. Therefore I suggest a "show/hide" button that automatically hides official data sections, like in some of the templates, as they aren't always that relevant and take up a lot of space that isn't always informative (game manuals tend to repeat the same information in subsequent games, for example). Bomb is an example of a long official data section that would benefit from this feature i feel. If this were implemented images would have to be moved as they are currently inside some of the sections. So to sum up: *Should we introduce a show/hide button to automatically hide Official data and scan sections? ** Agree - Implement show/hide button to Official data and scan sections. ** Oppose - Keep Official data sections as they are (or maybe a better idea?) ** Neutral *Default (if no consensus) keep official data sections as they are. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 19:25, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Discussion *'Agree': As per my reasons above. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 19:25, December 29, 2012 (UTC) *'Agree:' Sounds good to me. The scans and manual sections do tend to get rather meaty and it would be nice to clean them up a bit. Although I'm not sure of another way that would actually appear nice; I think just a show button would be good lookin' enough. --''The Exterminator'' (talk • • ) 23:57, February 11, 2013 (UTC) *'Comment' I like this, however, I'd like to add an addendum to this. I'd like a separate namespace for storing the text of the data and scans. For example: Data:Sheegoth/Metroid Prime/Logbook, Data:Morph Ball/Super Metroid/Manual, and Data:Rundas/Metroid Prime 3: Corruption/Scans/Hypermode would where the data would actually be kept. These pages would be protected to prevent the fixing of typos that were in the original games. The page would include the text like a template: should be placed inside the show/hide thing. TheMG {talk/ } 16:59, March 24, 2013 (UTC) *'Comment' I don't feel that a separate namespace provision is necessary. I'm not sure that people "correcting" typos is a significant issue here, and if it is, the edit can be harmlessly reverted. --Mr. Anon (talk) 17:05, March 24, 2013 (UTC) *'Agree' - Seems like a good idea to me. MG, what level of protection did you have in mind for the data pages? 'cause when I can be bothered, I plan to finally add the rest of the MPH scans. But if the data namespace were to be restricted to only admins then I'd have to get one of you guys to add it for me. First world problems, I know, but it'd still be a nuisance. Not sure if I made any sense there :/ Fang³ (talk) 23:33, April 25, 2013 (UTC) *'Agree' - I think these would work well, but as for MG's amendment I have to say I take the same stance as Anon. And lol, I love that. #firstworldproblems --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy''X]](talk) 15:53, April 28, 2013 (UTC) *'Comment''' The idea is that each subpage would be protected AFTER it is made. But that doesn't sound like it is happening. *shrugs* TheMG {talk/ } 16:28, April 28, 2013 (UTC) *'Agree' - I agree, they do take up a ton of space. However I don't think this can be done with bots, this would have to be done manually. TheMG {talk/ } 16:28, April 28, 2013 (UTC) *'Agree' - Good way of reducing clutter and making articles easier to read, though I'm not 100% sure it should be restricted for admins to edit. I reiterate my earlier comment that minor mistakes such as correcting "typos" from the data can easily be undone. Mr. Anon (talk) 20:23, April 28, 2013 (UTC) *'Agree' Template implemented, unanimous consensus. Shutter down. Why did I just quote my father? *shudder* --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 02:11, May 2, 2013 (UTC) *'Agree' In addition, I agree with TMG. I believe that was suggested before. (Might have been me?) I've always liked the implementation at Pikipedia. The idea is that even though we can undo unintentional "help," a separate namespace precludes the possibility that an undesired edit might be overlooked, especially in the long term. Nobody's going to be here indefinitely. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 09:46, May 3, 2013 (UTC)